Avengers In Disney
by TheOtherAvenger
Summary: What happens when your favorite Avengers characters get sucked into classic Disney Fairy tales? How will they get out? How will the stories change. Right now this is a series of one shots. Submit your story and the characters you want in it. Chapter one is Beauty and the Beast.


**Hello everyone! I've decided to do a series of one shots that put Marvel characters into Disney stories. I will take suggestions for ships and what story you want them in. I will do pretty much any ship, whether I ship them or not, o leave suggestions. First up is Beauty and The Beast.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any rights to Disney and Marvel.**

 **Natasha's POV**

I wake up in a strange bed in an unfamiliar room. I quickly get up and took in the mirror on the back of the door and find myself in a white and light blue dress. I search the room, but find that I am weaponless. I carefully leave my room, cursing in my mind whoever put me here. The house isn't huge, but it appears no one else is here. I locate the front door and exit, following the road.

"Bonjour!" I hear several people call from windows or smile at me on the street. At least I know where I am now, but how did I end up in France? I just need to find out why I'm here and then find a way back to New York. I walk into a library.

"Hello Natasha. How may I help you?" the librarian asks me with a smile.

"How do you know my name? Where am I?" I as him.

"Natasha, you're in here almost every day. You've read every book in here multiple times. Did you forget what the real world is like?" I know I need to play along, but why does everyone seem to know who I am in this town? I wonder if they work for whoever sent me here.

"Sorry," I laugh, "I was just being silly. I just finished the most wonderful book and for a moment forgot where I really was."

"That's quite alright, Natasha. I don't have any new books for you, though,' he smiles sadly.

"That's alright, I'll read this one," I pick a random book off the shelf.

"You've read that one twice already."

"I know, but it's a great book. I'll see you soon," I smile and leave the library and explore the small town. There isn't much to it, so I start to head back to the house, only to be stopped by a tall guy with long dark hair who clearly thinks he's better than everyone else. The type of guy I hate.

"Where are you going Natasha?" he asks me, "Why don't you come with me?"

"No thanks, leave me alone," I say, trying to push past him, but he's insistent.

"Come on, beautiful. Lots of girls would love Gaston's attention, but you're the one who is getting it." So he talks in third person? Great. This was going to be interesting.

"Well, I don't want it, so you should give it to someone who does," I growl.

"You read too much, Natasha," he takes my book, "It's giving you too many ideas. You could marry me. We could have a family."

"Why would I want to have a family with a loser like you?" I finally snap and flip him, making him fall into the nearby fountain. I take the book from him and continue on my way back to the house.

Suddenly, I see an explosion come out of the chimney and I race to find the source, which turns out to be an old man messing around with some sort of contraption.

"Are you alright?" I ask him, wondering what the machine does.

"No, I'll never get this to work in time for the fair," he sighs, "How was your trip to town, sweetie?"

"It was fine," I say, "I'm sure we can get your machine to work. You'll win the fair and become famous."

"You really think so, Natasha?"

"Of course. You're an amazing inventor."

"Can you hand me the thingamajig?" he asks me.

"This thing?" I hold up a tool from the tool box. It's the only non standard tool in the box, so it must be what he's after.

"Yes, that one," he takes it from me and starts messing with the machine again, then he pulls away and presses a button and an ax comes down and chops up some pieces of wood.

"It works!" he exclaims, "This is so exciting!"

"Well, you better get right to that fair, then," I tell him. I help him load it into a carriage and he climbs onto his horse. I thought this was a little weird and I wonder where exactly in France I am.

I spend the day combing the house, looking for any clue as to where I am or why I'm here. The only suspicious character I've run into was that Gaston guy, but he seems pretty harmless. He's just extremely arrogant.

Later I go outside to go back to the town, but I find a horse. The same horse the inventor left on.

"What happened? Where's the inventor?" I ask the horse, "Can you take me to him?" It's a long shot, but I mount the horse and he takes off into the woods. We end up a huge, dark looking castle. I walk in the gate and into the castle, but it seems empty.

"Hello?" I call, walking through. I swear I hear voices, but I never see anyone. Then I find the old inventor locked up in a dungeon.

"Hang on, I'll get you out of there,'' I say, looking at the lock.

"No, Natasha, you must go. Leave this place before that beast finds you."

"Beast? What are you talking about?" I start to work on the lock.

"What are you doing in my castle?" a familiar voice asks. I turn around, but I can't see the source of the voice.

"I'm here to rescue the inventor. Are you going to help me?"

"Help you? Why would I help you? He tried to kill me," he laughs.

"I'll take his place. Let him go," I tell him.

"Natasha, no," the inventor says.

"Fine, you can take his place, but you have to stay here forever," the man in the shadows says.

"Step into the light," I tell him. He does slowly and I half smile at the familiar face.

"That's not the thing that captured me," the inventor said, "It was a huge, angry beast."

"Yeah, well, I can't always control the other guy, now can I?" he says, freeing the inventor, "I suggest you leave now before he comes back." The old man runs off, leaving me alone with my friend.

"Bruce, why are you doing this? What's going on?"

"I'm following the story, Nat. Although it just got a lot more complicated," he folded his arms across his chest.

"Story? What story? Where are we?"

"Right, I forgot, you probably didn't get to see very many movies," he says, "We're in a story called _Beauty and the Beast._ It's an old Disney movie."

"How could we be in a movie?" I ask him, "You wanna tell me the plot of this thing so we can get out?"

"I have no idea. Maybe Loki trapped us in here or something?" he shrugs, "The movie is about a girl named Belle who loves books. Her father, the inventor, is captured by an angry beast for trespassing. Belle finds him and switches place with him and she slowly falls in love with the beast, which would turn him back into the prince he once was. However, Gaston wants to marry her, so he tries to force her hand and ends up killing the beast. She says that she loves him as she cries over his body and he is magically transformed into a handsome prince and is back to life. Then they live happily ever after."

"I already had the pleasure of meeting Gaston," I growl, "He's not husband material."

"And what? I am?" Bruce laughs, "It's just a story, Nat. I've been playing along, hoping to get out of here. I had no idea you would be in this story. Somehow I don't think we're the only ones that are trapped in Disney stories."

"Well, if they're like this one, how bad can they be?"

"Remind me to make you watch all these classic Disney movies when we get out of here. Oh, and stay out of the west wing."

"Why?" I ask him.

"Just do it. Your room is through that door," he pointed, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Dinner?" I ask him.

"Well, that's how the story goes. Of course, Belle doesn't actually show up because she hates him at first."

"Well, I don't hate you," I point out.

"Well, you should," he says, "And if the story proves right and you don't show up, the other guy will come around, which will make you frightened."

"Neither of you scare me," I tell him honestly.

"Well, you can come to dinner or follow the story. I don't care either way," he says and leaves me to my thoughts.

I spend some of the time trying to explain this whole thing logically, but I can't. I don't want to have to deal with the hulk, but maybe the only way out of this is to play our roles. I'm not sure what to do, so I go to the wardrobe and get dress, but then just sit on the bed, deciding getting out of this mess is the most important thing.

When I don't go down for dinner, I start to hear a racket and no I no longer am in the castle with Banner, but instead with the Hulk. I don't know how in control Banner is right now. I'm not sure if he changed on purpose and has full control, or if his anger got the best of him. I quickly lock the door to the room and go back to laying on the bed. It only takes a moment before large fists are pounding on the door. The door breaks and the large green monster charges into my room. I scramble to my feet and grab a broom to use as a weapon.

"I'm not coming to dinner with you," I tell him firmly, "You can't force me to do anything." The Hulk growled at me and ended up picking me up in his giant fists. I wack his hand with the broom to try to get free, but he keeps a tight grip on me.

"If you're Banner, this is a little extreme," I snap but know that it isn't. Banner is gone, as anger has taken him over. I don't blame him. I'm angry about being stuck in some stupid story, but years of training his taught me to push away my emotions so I can see more logically.

He deposits me in a chair at the dining room table, which is covered in food.

"I'm not going to eat unless you use your manners," I tell him firmly, which causes him to growl at me again. From experience, I can tell you that Hulk breath is very unpleasant.

"Give me back Banner or I'm not eating," I cross my arms. The look he gave me told me that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Luckily, patience is one of my strengths and I could stay there all night. I stare at him and he stares back at me, both of us unfazed by the other. The Hulk grabs some rope and ties me to the chair before stalking off.

As soon as he left, I quickly got free, as if ropes could stop me. I'm sure Banner knew that wouldn't work. I wonder if he put the thought into Hulk's head so I could get free. I silently sneak back up to my room, but know I can't stay here any longer, not until I figure out exactly what is going on. I feel bad for leaving Banner, but I don't have a choice.

When I think it's late enough, I sneak out of the castle and start along the path, finding my horse gone. I walk along quickly, hoping to get far away before either guy finds out I'm missing. I'm in the middle of the woods when I'm ambushed by a pack of wolves. I pick up a fallen branch and do my best to fight them off, but they keep coming and I don't have a proper weapon. I am quickly pinned down by a large one. I think I'm done for when it is lifted off of me and thrown against a tree. I look up and see the Hulk, but I know Banner has partial control right now. I help him fight the wolves, but there are so many of them. Suddenly, my horse appears and starts attacking them. They look started, which allows us to get the jump on them and they are soon gone. However, the Hulk has been bitten badly several times and collapses onto the ground. I look down and now find Dr. Banner in a small crater in the snow. I look back a my horse. I could go back to the village and figure this out, but what will become of Banner. I sigh and end up loading him onto the horse and taking him back to the castle.

He wakes up shortly before we arrive and I help him into the castle and get him sat down.

"That was really stupid of me, I'm sorry," I apologize.

"Nat, that happened in the story. Belle runs away, is attacked by wolves, and Beast rescues her. I think the story is forcing us to follow it.

"Well, that's good, I think. After the story ends, we'll be out of here," I say, "Everything will be back to normal."

"Except you'll be in love with me," he teases.

"It's just a story," I say, "Let me see your arm. I need to clean it up." He shows me his arm, which is deeply scratched. I know enough first aid to clean it up with water and bandage it.

"Ow!" he pulls his arm away as soon as I press a wet cloth against it.

"Well, it's gonna hurt, Banner," I tell him, "It'll go by quicker if you just leave your arm out. I do it again with the same result and I glare at him.

"Sorry," he says. His arm stays in place the third time and I clean up the cut then wrap a bandage around it.

"There. You should be fine. I'll go put some tea on."

"Thank you. I'm not sure if I should be surprised or not that you're staying to take care of me."

"Do I stay in the story?" I ask heading towards the kitchen.

"Yes, you do," he calls back, "Then I show you a secret room." A secret room? Knowing what I've learned about Belle, I'm guessing it is a library. That would be pretty sweet of the Beast. No wonder they start to get close. I really wish I was familiar with the story as a make tea and then bring the tray back to Bruce. We drink tea in silence.

"You can show me that secret room in the morning. You need rest," I help him to his feet and into his room before heading off to bed.

In the morning he shows me the secret room, which turns out to be a library, like I expected. What I did not expect was how big the place was. There were books everywhere. I've never seen so many books in one place.

"Maybe we should go through all these books looking for clues," I suggest to him.

"Maybe," he says, "We only have a little while before the big date. Then you leave again to help the inventor."

"Why would I do that?" I ask him, puzzled, "I thought I was supposed to be with you and fall in love or something."

"Gaston blackmails you," Banner says, "That's all I'm going to tell you." He grabs a book and we start the process of combing through the whole library.

I have no idea how long it took us to look at all those books. We took turns sleeping and cooking, but we hardly left the library. So far we hadn't found anything, but I didn't give up hope.

"Hey, let's take the evening off," Bruce says, "We can have a nice dinner."

"You're giving up, aren't you. There has to be a way out of here other than playing along to the story."

"What's so bad about the story?" he asks me.

"I just think that it's a little illogical," I say, "Didn't you mention dancing flatware? And what if we just end up in a time loop or some other story?"

"Then we'll go from there, but I think we should try to follow the story," he says, "I'm going to make dinner. Go dress up a little. It'll be fun, Nat."

"Fine, but just tonight," I sigh. I don't want to get stuck here, but if I have to check one more book, I might set the library on fire. We both leave the room and I go take a shower and then put on a pretty dress I find in the wardrobe. I fix my hair and the mirror and then relax, waiting for him to come get me.

A half an hour or so later, I hear a knock on my door. I get up and open it, finding Banner dressed up nicely on the other side, wearing blue and gold.

"Wow. You look amazing," he smiles at me.

"You look pretty handsome yourself, Bruce," I smile back. He does look pretty amazing, but I'm not sure if I'm thinking that or if the story is making me think that.

"Thanks," he blushes, "Came on, dinner is ready." He takes my hand and leads me down the stairs to the dining room and pulls out my chair for me. I sit down and he pushes it back in. He then removes the cover from several platters from the table before taking his seat.

"You did this yourself?" I ask him, surprised.

"There are a few workers around here, including a cook. You just see them very much. But I did help," he admits.

"I didn't know you could cook," I say, starting to serve myself.

"Save that comment until after you taste the food," he says, "I did learn how to make a few things. I was on my own for a while."

"Right. Well, I'll have to cook for you some time."

"This date isn't even over and we're already planning the second one?" his voice teased.

"I never said it would be a date," I smirk at him.

Dinner tastes really good and I easily fill myself up. There is quiet music playing in the background and it is really soothing.

"Can I have this dance?" Bruce asks me, standing up.

"Here?" I ask, "I'd love to dance."

"No, the music is coming from the ballroom, through that door." I follow him out of the room and into the large ballroom.

"Wow. This is amazing," I say as he takes my hand in his and places the other on my back. I put my free hand on his shoulder and we dance around the room alone.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" I ask him.

"An old girlfriend of mine made us take a ballroom dancing class," he explains, "She was a scientist too. We broke up before the accident, but we still had to work together. Her father was after the other guy for a while and wanted to use me to make more. I was a lab rat for a while. What about you?"

"My cover was a dancer, plus the Red Room emphasized it," I explain, "And I know what it's like to be a lab rat. They did a lot of poking around. And some removing." I think about the fact that I will never have kids. It doesn't upset me anymore because I've accepted that it's just the way things are.

"You mean?" I nod. "Nat, I'm sorry. I can't either. The accident took that away from me. I'm not sure I wanted a family, but now I'll never know."

"I know the feeling," I move closer to him as the music slows down, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Nat, you need to leave the castle."

"What? I thought we were doing well," I frown.

"It's part of the story. Go back to town. Take this mirror with you," he says, "It'll show you whatever you want. Here. Show me the Inventor." The mirror shimmered and the Inventor appeared in the picture.

"Wow, that's a little strange," I say and watch as an angry mob approaches the house, "I have to save him, don't I?"

"Yes, you do, but I'll see you soon," he smiles, but I can tell he's slipping. He hates that I have to leave. I don't have a choice. I run out of the castle and take the shortcut into town. I get there to see them drag the inventor out of the house and throw him into a carriage marked with the name of the asylum.

"I'm ot crazy! There was a giant green monster!" he yelled.

"Shut up, crazy old man," Gaston says.

"He's not crazy!" I pull out the mirror, "Show me the Hulk." The imagine shimmers and the green beast appears on the screen, "He's a good man."

"A good man! He'll probably eat the children! We must destroy it!" Gaston yelled and the mob hurried off, leaving the inventor in his carriage alone. I free him.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yes, I'm fine. How did you get free from the monster?"

"He's not a monster. And he let me go. He's a nice man, but is cursed to turn into a monster when he gets angry."

"Then you should go save him. Take the horse."

"Maybe I can get there first," I say, "But he did send me away."

"You need to save him," the inventor said, "It's the right thing to do." I nod and detach the carriage from the horse and climb onto it. We race off to the castle.

Unfortunately, the mib gets there first. I look up to see Gaston and Hulk on the edge of a roof, and Hulk isn't fighting back.

"BRUCE!" I yell. He sees me and immediately starts fighting off Gaston. I know that Banner is in control. He probably changed because of the story. I also know that if he gets too violent, he'll lose control.

I find my way up to them just in time to see Gaston slip over the edge of building and fall a very long way into water. I know he's dead. I watch Hulk pull himself to his feet but then stumble. That's when I see the deep stab wound. He collapses. I race over to him and he slowly shrinks down to Bruce. I pull him into my arms, but he's hardly breathing.

"Hey," I say, trying not to cry, "The story can't end like this. What about happy endings?" He shrugs slightly, too weak to talk, but then winces from the slight movement. Then his breathing slows to a stop.

"No," I sob, "You can't be dead. I can't be stuck here. Alone. I-I love you."

Suddenly there are bright lights everywhere of varying colors. I am forced to close my eyes to avoid being blinded. When I open them again, I'm in the mansion in the same position, with Banner dead in my arms. Or so I think.

"Nat?" He asks quietly.

"You're alive!" I exclaim.

"Well, that is how the story goes. The beast dies and Belle declares her love. Then he's brought back and restored as the prince he once was."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"Because the curse only breaks when both people truly admit to themselves that they love the other one. I couldn't have you pretending to love me."

"So, that's it?" I ask

"Well, there's one more thing that happens."

"What's that?" I ask. Instead of an answer, he sits up and presses his lips against mine. I'm shocked at first, but I slowly kiss him back. It's a genuine kiss. It's not eager, it's just a first kiss between two people that love each other. I know now that we are meant to be together and I have to force myself to pull away so I can breath.

 **Please remember to leave suggestions of what story you want me to do and with what ships. You can PM them to me or leave the in a review. I'll do almost any ship.**


End file.
